Meant to Be
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Clyde Logan has always thought he was cursed. Even when the heist has gone off without a hitch, perfectly, he thinks he's cursed. He blames his loneliness on the curse, he blames his lack of love on the curse. Y/N L/N is a single mother, leaving San Francisco for Boone County. She is hoping that Boone County will be a fresh start. They're both searching for love. Will they find?


You couldn't handle the look of disappointment on her face. You couldn't handle her blue eyes brimming with tears, her little sobs as she waited by the door for her father.

"Daddy promised he would come see me before we left…" your daughter, your heartbroken daughter who believed his every promise, was devastated.

"I know baby." You brushed her hair away from her face as you crouched by her. "But daddy's got to work."

You wiped your daughters tears, kissed her forehead and stood up. This would be the last time your ex hurt your daughter like this.

"You'll love our new home, baby." You were desperate to leave, excited to leave.

You needed to get away from the place that held such strong memories of your ex, of your broken and tumultuous relationship.

You were leaving the big city for a quiet, more peaceful place. Boone County, and its distance from both your ex and your ex's new family, would be the fresh start you and your daughter needed.

"Will daddy come visit me? Can I go visit daddy?" How were you supposed to tell your daughter that her father was a prick who cared more about his new family than his old one?

How were you supposed to tell your daughter that her father treated her like she was second best? That he wouldn't openly go see her unless you brought your daughter to him?

"I'm sure he'd love to see you in our new home" You felt sick even thinking about your daughters future disappointment.

But you couldn't tell her that she couldn't see him. You couldn't do that to her. You couldn't keep giving her false hope that he would care, but you couldn't crush her dreams of her father being there for her.

"Can we wait a little longer? In case he comes?" Your daughter looked up at you with her beautiful blue eyes and her long dark lashes.

She got her blue eyes from your ex, beautiful and captivating. Your ex was the typical surfer boy, the stereotypical blonde curls and blue eyes.

"I don't think daddy's going to come baby. And we have a long way to go before reaching…West Virginia." Why you chose West Virginia, more specifically Boone County, you didn't exactly know.

Maybe because it was the farthest you be from your ex without actually being on the coast. Maybe it was because Boone County seemed to be quiet, peaceful.

Nothing like San Francisco, nothing like the bustling, busy, hectic city. You needed change, you needed difference.

"How long of a drive is it, mommy?" You picked up your daughters bag and held it rather tightly in your hand.

"40 hours baby. Nearly across the entire country." You grabbed your daughters coat from the small closet in the even tinier apartment, the very last possession you owned that wasn't taken.

"How long is 40 hours?" you looked down at your daughter, a pretty good mix of both you and your ex.

"Few days drive."

There was something about being born and raised in Boone County and knowing everyone and almost everything about everyone.

Clyde Logan had never left the county, had never moved away. Didn't think he ever would. Family was here and family was important.

He wouldn't leave Mellie, he wouldn't leave Jimmy, even though Jimmy had moved across the state line, and he wouldn't leave his adoring niece.

Family was family, and family was here.

Mellie had her fiance, Jimmy had his new girlfriend, but Clyde…Clyde was alone.

Not by choice, he didn't want to he alone, he just…was. He wanted to be with someone, he wanted to have a pretty girl to call his own, he wanted a family.

But who would want him? The one armed bartender with a curse following him.

And he was cursed, the Logan's were cursed. Even with the heist going off without any problems, they were cursed.

Bad luck seemed to follow the Logan's, bad luck and injuries.

That's partly what Clyde blamed his lack of love on.

The curse, and the fact that he was a one armed bartender with a certain shyness when it came to any real pretty girl he was interested in.

Mellie, the sweetheart kid sister she was, even though she wasn't a kid, told Clyde that he was full if shit.

She told him the curse wasn't real, she told him that there was nothing wrong with him. She told him that the girls around here were blind and stupid.

Who wouldn't love Clyde Logan? Who wouldn't want a hero? An actual hero, according to Mellie, who had fought to protect the lives of others.

"They're just bein' stupid, Clyde. And if they can't see what an amazin' man you are, then they ain't worth your time." Mellie was so sweet.

"Or maybe I'm too stupid for 'em." He didn't consider himself stupid, but it was easy to make that excuse for why he was single.

"You ain't stupid." Of course Mellie would always come to his defense.

"Thanks, Mell." She found say he wasn't stupid, she could say he wasn't cursed.

But that didn't mean he didn't feel cursed.


End file.
